


Vacations for Dark Lords - Отпуск для Тёмного Лорда

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Possession, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Последнее десятилетие было очень, очень утомительным.
Relationships: Voldemort & Molly Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vacations for Dark Lords - Отпуск для Тёмного Лорда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vacations for Dark Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706567) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, цитаты из ещё не опубликованного, арты, околофандомные размышления и многое другое
> 
> У фанфика есть бэта - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10302012  
> https://fanfics.me/fic116339  
> http://hogsland.com/fanfiction/4623-fanfik-vacations-for-dark-lords-otpusk-dlya-temnogo-lorda.html

Волдеморт ожидал многого, когда только занял тело Квиррелла. Впервые за десять лет он обрёл человеческий облик. Взаимодействовать с миром вокруг было гораздо проще, чем в теле змеи, можно было колдовать и наконец-то общаться с теми, кто не ползает, а ходит на двух ногах. И, конечно же, теперь он мог думать о чём-то более сложном, чем поиск мыши или тёплого камня.  
Последнее десятилетие было очень, очень утомительным.  
К крайнему недовольству Волдеморта, стало ненамного лучше.  
Он предполагал, что Квиррелл не будет идеальным вариантом. Волдеморт сразу же осознал все его недостатки: тот был слаб физически, почти не умел колдовать и был не слишком умён. И эта раздражающая мягкотелость. Обычно она устраивала Волдеморта, но не сейчас, когда он слушал нытьё Квиррелла изо дня в день. Он даже не мог проклясть его так, чтобы не причинить боль себе. Поразмыслив, Волдеморт решил, что оставил Квирреллу слишком много свободы. Он сильно разозлился, что сделало того ещё более бесполезным, и круг замкнулся.  
Поспешив занять тело, Волдеморт не подумал о работе Квиррелла (лишь счёл её благом, лёгким способом проникнуть в Хогвартс так, чтобы не узнал Дамблдор). Если бы в молодости, желая преподавать, Волдеморт знал о том, насколько кошмарны дети, подростки и бюрократия, то он бы покинул замок после выпуска и никогда не возвращался.  
Ему приходилось иметь дело с детьми, которые не могли спокойно отсидеть урок, не создавая проблем (и школьными правилами, не позволяющими наказывать их Круцио), подростками, тискающими друг друга под партами и в каждом проклятом уголке школы, пугающими заигрываниями Трелони, попытками быть незаметным в то время, когда у проклятого отродья Поттеров, чёртова шрамоносца, болела голова, стоило только посмотреть в его сторону, дружелюбием старика Дамблдора (Волдеморт ненавидел лимонные дольки со страстью, столь же горячей, как Адское пламя), проверкой домашних заданий четырнадцати классов и, самым ужасным из всего, родительскими собраниями.  
Волдеморт притворялся профессионалом и поэтому не мог отказать родителям в праве спрашивать о своих детях или прийти лично, если они решали, что писем недостаточно.  
Вот почему вместо того, чтобы прятаться в своих тёмных комнатах или размышлять об убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора, в этот прекрасный сентябрьский вечер Волдеморт сидел напротив Молли Уизли и кивал в нужных местах.  
— Он правда хороший мальчик, — сказала она, сцепив руки и тревожно взглянув на него.  
Волдеморт проверил уже дважды, но она не владела легилименцией или окклюменцией. Она просто была искренней. Ужасно.  
Когда Молли замолчала, он кивнул и издал невнятный звук, который можно было счесть как согласием, так и отрицанием. От этого Молли заволновалась и снова принялась перечислять достоинства младшего сына. Какими же жалкими были эти родители, готовые на всё, лишь бы убедить его в том, что их дети не заслуживают плохих оценок, они просто ещё растут, им нужно только немного помочь или подтолкнуть. Рональд Уизли был не самым худшим (это почётное звание досталось Крэббу и Гойлу, они, наверное, даже дышать бы правильно не смогли без часовой лекции), но оставался наиболее раздражающим, шумным и ленивым среди этих идиотов.  
— Просто он немного... Проблемный, ведь он рос с пятью старшими братьями. Он становились перфектами, старостами или просто популярными, а бедненький Рон всегда оставался в их тени. Вот почему он шалит. Ему просто нужно найти свой собственный путь.  
Волдеморт вздохнул.  
— Конечно, миссис Уизли. И он сможет найти свой путь, если переделает последние два задания. Но это в последний раз.  
Неправда. Квиррелл был мягким человеком, и потому Волдеморт вынужденно давал родителям и студентам один шанс за другим. Иначе он оказался бы под прицелом разочарованного взгляда Дамблдора.  
Молли уже второй раз за месяц начала благодарить его за отсрочку, а Волдеморту в голову пришла интересная мысль. Он ненавидел существовать в теле Квиррелла. Ненавидел преподавание, детей, всё это. А если он ненавидел что-то — теперь, когда он стал старше и сильнее, — то избавлялся от него.  
На самом деле, ему не обязательно оставаться в Хогвартсе. О, ему конечно нужен был Философский камень, но существовали и иные способы обрести бессмертие. Он всегда мог просто найти Фламелей и побаловать себя пытками. А если он решит на время затаиться, ему даже не нужно будет продолжать пить кровь единорогов, просто дать магии и разуму время восстановиться самостоятельно.  
Всё, что ему необходимо, — думал Волдеморт, глядя на женщину перед собой, — это безопасное место, в котором никто не будет искать.  
И что могло подойти лучше, чем разум ведьмы, состоявшей в Ордене (и, следовательно, знающей множеством интересовавших его секретов), но не сражавшейся на передовой (а значит, недостаточно сильной, чтобы побороть его). Чтобы убедить её семью, что мать ведёт себя абсолютно нормально, достаточно будет простого Империо или обычного зелья.  
Волдеморт улыбнулся. Квиррелл открыл рот, и из него вылетело облако серого дыма. Молли наколдовала щит, но эти чары не защищали от бестелесного, и Волдеморт с лёгкостью устроился внутри неё. Её разум легко было сдвинуть в крошечную часть мозга, а тело, более крупное, чем у Квиррелла, позволило разместиться с комфортом.  
— Мой лорд? — спросил только что очнувшийся Квирелл.  
— С приказами я буду присылать сов, — сказал ему Волдеморт. — А пока не раскрывай себя.  
— Да, мой лорд, — ответил тот с поклоном. — Проводить вас наружу?  
После этого они пересекли замок, не глядя на студентов и преподавателей, и достигли выхода. В расплывчатых воспоминаниях Волдеморта о первой войне всплыла лачуга, называвшаяся Норой, а память Молли помогла восстановить этот образ. Он переместился с хлопком, гораздо более тихим, чем у самой Молли, и оказался в маленькой кухне на первом этаже.  
На столе стояла тарелка с шоколадным печеньем. Волдеморт попробовал одно, а после неторопливо съел и все остальные. Это будет очень хороший отпуск.


End file.
